dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Seasons/Dry
The Dry Season (also known as Volcano Season) is one of the four Seasons in the Shipwrecked DLC. It is indicated by the world having yellow/orange tint, similar to Summer in Reign of Giants DLC. By default, the first Dry Season begins on day 58 and ends on day 74. During the Dry Season, nights are very short, and dusk starts long but becomes shorter in length as the season progresses. Within the first days of the season, areas that were Flooded during Monsoon Season begin to dry up. The temperatures soon rise to the point where Overheating becomes a major issue, especially during the middle of the season. Overheating is not as severe compared to Reign of Giants DLC's Summer season, and fires do not spontaneously start. In addition, overheating is usually not an issue during the first and last two days of Dry Season. Some plants like Bamboo can wither, making them non-functional unless treated. Limpet Rocks can wither as well. During Dry Season, the ocean is calmer with fewer waves. The waves get less frequent towards the end of the season. Fishing with a Trawl Net during Dry Season will yield the greatest variety of catch, including a chance to obtain Obsidian. Dry Season is followed by Mild Season. Volcanic Eruptions Soon after the flooded areas have dried up completely, the Volcano will start to erupt. Tremors occur three times before each eruption, giving slightly more than half of a day to prepare. When the volcano erupts, Dragoon Eggs rain down from the sky, each briefly showing a shadow where it will land, and targeting areas within and slightly beyond the player's view. Strategy Since falling Dragoon Eggs tend to cause havoc, it is recommended to leave any established bases and retreat to a location with no or few combustible resources. The best places for this are barren landscapes and Shallow Ocean. Medium or Deep Ocean is recommended more during the middle of the season where overheating is a major problem and wetness can provide emergency cooldown. The ocean is a less viable option during the last days of the season when the frequency of eruptions rises dramatically. Fortunately by that point, overheating is less of a problem. The ashes that cover the screen during an eruption may hinder vision and make the shadows cast by the falling Dragoon Eggs harder to see. This makes places with darker turf, like Magma Fields, potentially dangerous places to ride out an eruption. Therefore, a sacrificial beach for volcanic eruptions may be needed. It is also a good idea to wear Armor while dodging Dragoon Eggs on land. Wearing a Log Suit with maximum Health will allow any character to survive a direct hit. Combining a stronger armor with a helmet (such as a Football Helmet) will allow surviving multiple hits. For eruptions happening at night, a Campfire or Endothermic Fire can be built for protection from Charlie and to be able to see the shadows of falling Dragoon Eggs. However, these can be destroyed if any eggs strike near them. While Torches can be used, they do not provide a large light radius. Therefore, the best option is to use a Bottle Lantern or a Miner Hat. Landing Dragoon Eggs will sometimes form Lava Pools, which provide light with a fairly large radius, allowing the light source to be unequipped to save their durability. Obsidian Fire Pits are another alternative for providing light during a night eruption as a fully fueled Obsidian Fire Pit provides light for a large area. However, this may be a bit risky, since if the player gets close to the fire pit, landing Dragoon Eggs can destroy the Obsidian Fire Pit, eliminating the light source. If the Volcano has been found, another strategy is to prevent eruptions altogether by going inside and making offerings to the Volcano Altar of Snackrifice. Building a small base inside the Volcano and spending the duration of Dry season there can allow the player to survive, collect resources specific to the Volcano biome, and continuously make offerings of appeasement with relatively low effort. Eggs provide a fairly high appeasement value and can be obtained by feeding cooked Monster Meat to a bird in a Birdcage. Monster Meat can be obtained by killing Dragoons inside the Volcano. An Ice Maker 3000 and a Crock Pot can subsequently nullify the player's hunger problems, as the Monster Meat and Ice can be used to make Meatballs. The ice can also be eaten to cool the player if Overheating occurs. The majority of the materials needed to craft these structures can be found inside the Volcano itself. Turf inside the volcano, though non-renewable, can be used as an easy-to-obtain fuel source for fire pits (an Endothermic Fire Pit is recommended) and for the Ice Maker 3000. The time spent between making offerings can be used to gather resources that are only found in the Volcano, such as Obsidian, Coffee Plants and Elephant Cacti. Category:Seasons Category:Gameplay Category:Fire Starter